shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blade D. Kris
Introduction Blade D. Kris is a Rear Admiral in the Marines, and is the Left Hand Woman and adopted daughter of Vice Admiral Galaxy Blade. This also makes her the famed pirate, Nova Blade's adoptive sister, and a good friend of Bianca Findlay, of The Lawman's Trio. She's also the cousin to Jolly D. Chris, incidentally, who's the Captain of The Jolly Pirates. Appearance Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat So far, Kris has shown to be skilled at three different styles of Martial Arts and fighting in general. The first is straight up Freestyle, having no form or technique to it what so ever. The second is Hapkido, a Martial Art that uses the opponent(s') strength and momentum against them by relying on grappling techniques, such as joint locks and throws. The third to be revealed is Rokushiki, the standard Martial Art seen by those who work for the World Government. Kris seems to be particularly skilled at Shigan (due to working alongside Galaxy Blade, who was the man responsible for creating both Shigan, and Rokuogan,) and Rankyaku. This makes her more of an offensive type of fighter, despite the fact that she can just as easily use defensive and evasive moves as well. Kris is also capable of mixing her styles to some degree, as seen with her "Air Hapkido," which uses standard Hapkido techniques, while using Geppou to remain aloft in the air. Physical Strength Having reached a rank high enough to be considered Galaxy's Left Hand Woman, Kris has received superhuman strength from years of training as a Marine. This has been enough evidence to support why such a young lady is capable of lifting trees single-handedly while referring to them as "sticks." Agility As usual, Kris' superhuman agility compliments her strength well. Additionally, because of her light frame, and nimble body, Kris is capable of performing feats of agility better than those see by most men. A good example of how agile Kris is, is the fact that throughout her life, her agility has constantly rivaled her cousin, Jolly D. Chris'. Endurance And although Kris looks like she's more of a "hit strong and run" type, due to her body shape, Kris is truly as sturdy as any man. While she may pretend to act injured in order to fool her opponent(s,) in reality, Kris will not have been as harmed so easily. Only Galaxy Blade, and men of his caliber, have been proven to be strong enough to hurt Kris (mostly seen by how Galaxy can accidentally send Kris flying, or accidentally hurt her through rough housing.) Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King 'List of Fighting Techniques' Relationships Marines Galaxy Blade: Fusohiro Yamai: Bianca Findlay: Family Parents: Jolly D. Chris: Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Blade D. Kris was created due to me being inspired by 1NF3RNO's character, Vice Admiral Galaxy Blade. *Kris' name sounds a lot like Chris'. This was done on purpose, seeing as their cousins, and that they're similiar in age. *Kris is older than Chris by 1 day. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Human Category:Female Category:Marine Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Rokushiki User Category:Martial Artist Category:Wyvern 0m3g4